


colorfade

by marknomin



Series: colorblast [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, at least its advised, coping?, issa sequel, lowercase intended, read colorblast first, the same style as the first hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marknomin/pseuds/marknomin
Summary: mark always saw people in colors.that is, until jeno and his bright colors took all the light away from his life.





	colorfade

mark always saw people in colors.

that is, until jeno and his bright colors took all the light away from his life.

and now all he can see, all he can feel is the red in the back of his mouth.

he wakes up reaching for the brightest light he can find, wakes up thinking he’d find jeno again, and he only shivers, sobs yet again, when he realizes the brightest light was the flickering incandescent above him. and it tears him apart more than anything, more than losing jeno himself, because even after jeno left his trace was still everywhere.

(mark’s lost count of the amount of pictures he’s ripped off the walls, the amount of clothes he’s donated, the amount of things he’s thrown out and pretended not to care about.)

and somehow mark still _misses_ him. after everything he’s done, after he up and left. because fate obviously has it out for mark lee. ruining his life one piece at a time. (the only good thing had been meeting jeno.)

mark hates how every time he thinks he’s done erasing every single scar of bright blue and purple and yellow, he finds another, one that bleeds the taunting shades, and another, and another.

he hates how erasing jeno and his colors erased every color in his life too.

the only thing he sees is the red behind his eyes before he sleeps, the only thing he sees is blurs as his eyes mist for the umpteenth time. and when he breathes, it’s not the bright colors that choke him. it’s the red of despair and defeat.

**Author's Note:**

> ajshd i was feeling compelled to write another one to this so um yeaaa that's that! talk to me on [twitter](www.twitter.com/jenosiight) or [curiouscat!!](www.curiouscat.me/etherealjn)


End file.
